


Today and Forever

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's Birthday, M/M, yet another fic i have written about them in a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: it's Dan's 28th birthday and Phil does something special for him





	Today and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, title inspo from the second last paragraph watergator's birthday fic

Dan’s never really wanted much for his birthday. He has more than once asked specifically to do nothing and see no one but Phil on the actual day. Phil’s done that and then some for him for 9 birthdays now, and this one has probably been Dan’s favourite. 

It’s past midnight, so really it’s not even his birthday but he’s happy so that’s all that matters. 

They’re in a hotel room in the middle of London, one that they stayed in when they would visit for BBC events before they lived in London. It was a big boujee hotel that they were blown away by back in 2011, one they never thought they would be able to afford. But now they could. Even just for one day to only use the bathtub and to sleep. 

It was Phil’s idea. He wanted to surprise Dan with something that he’d love, and he knew Dan loved nothing more than candles, food, baths and well, Phil. Phil told him that they were going to have a day getaway about a week before and he told Dan to make a list of foods he’d want and what kind of bath bomb he’d want. He was adamant about making this an amazingly relaxing day for Dan. 

They sat in a mostly dark room, the tub in the middle of the room was big enough for the two of them to sit at either end and face each other. The massive window facing the city was everything Dan had always wanted, the candles lit in the room made the ceiling sparkle. They used a wooden tray in the middle of the tub that was traditionally for peoples books or laptops and filled it with little tapas style foods and champagne flutes. 

Phil couldn’t help but smile at him. Dan was so happy, he was doing everything he loved with the man he loved. They were cross-legged, sitting close to all the food with bubbles all around them. The first time they did this Phil was terrified of Dan seeing him naked like this, even though they had been sleeping with each other for months. 

It was intimate in a way that sex wishes it could be. They were just naked together in the water with each other, smiling and laughing and occasionally singing along to whatever song came on Dan’s shuffle. Dan was so delicate when he ate, trying everything and using all the dips that Phil made sure they had. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Dan said softly. 

Phil smiled, feeling the alcohol in his body making him warmer and happier, “you’re welcome, you know I love you right?” 

“Yeah I do.” he smiled again, actually the smile never left his face it just kept getting bigger. 

By the time all the food was gone, they had to add more hot water to the bath and they moved the tray to the floor. Dan scooted his way to being on his front, pressing his chest to Phil’s and laying there softly in the water. It was a black bath bomb they used, of course, but it smelled like watermelon and it made his skin incredibly soft. He felt soft on the inside too, his heart was full and he was okay. More okay then he was at 27.

28 was going to be his year, he was going to make it his best one yet and he was going to make it as happy and calm as he could. He had plans for things he wanted to do and places he wanted to go. He knew they were going to move into their own house, they would get a dog and maybe if hell froze over him and Phil would finally get married. 

He was going to be okay. He was one year closer to death, but he was going to be okay.


End file.
